Personalized skin care systems are desirable for consumers to provide a skin care composition that meets the skin care needs of the individual consumer.
Examples of personalized product lines include MaCrèmeSurMesure by Dr. Pierre Ricaud, Codage Paris, Customized TCM by Yue Sai, and prescription personalized serums (Re-Plasty) by Helena Rubinstein.
Helena Rubinstein uses a skinprofiler, a cutaneous analysis device that generates quantitative data to analyze a variety of skin attributes to diagnose consumers in-store and provide them with a personalized prescription product consisting of one universal serum base and single dose of concentrate. Helena Rubenstein products only consist of one single dose of concentrate containing actives that seek to address all skincare needs. In addition, the Helena Rubenstein product is a serum (aqueous based) product with water-soluble actives. The Helena Rubinstein skinprofiler measures elasticity, pigmentation, and texture of the skin and prescribes concentrate based on these results only.
Codage Paris has a custom-made skincare product line. Consumers use a website diagnostic tool in which they answer 23 questions that were developed by different specialists (including dermatologists, pharmacists, and nutritionists). Based on the results, Codage selects and formulates a composition in their existing line and sends consumers a final product within a week. The Codage Paris system does not include a base composition with personalized boosters. Codage Paris is a serum (aqueous based) product with water soluble actives. A diagnostic tool utilized for Codage is an online survey which automatically ‘prescribes’ a final product based on provided answers. The Codage Product provides a final pre-prepared formula for the consumer, which is sent directly from store to consumer, wherein no mixing is required.
MaCrèmeSurMesure by Dr. Pierre Ricaud similarly uses an online diagnostic tool in which consumers are given a questionnaire on their current skin and lifestyle. Based on the answers they provide, the website provides them with a cream base and combination of three active concentrates. Each “concentrate” for the MaCrèmeSurMesure only contains a single active ingredient. Typical “concentrates” for the MaCrèmeSurMesure products consist solely of pure extracts (100% active extract of chufa tubers, for example) and do not provide formulations. The MaCrèmeSurMesure product is aqueous based (water based moisturizing gel texture) and booster “concentrates” are water soluble extracts in aqueous form. The consumer is sent a kit with their products and mixes at home with a small mixing tool provided, which is not easily co-soluble. MaCrèmeSurMesure uses an online questionnaire to diagnose consumer.
Yue Sai is a Customized TCM Beauty Solution Ultimate Refining Serum that includes in-store formulations in China. The tailoring of the formulations were limited and included only aqueous based compositions.
There remains a need to provide an effective, skin care composition and method for treating skin that is customized to specific, individual customer target skin compositions and that is stable and efficacious.